The Place Where Dreams Are Made
by unscenced
Summary: Bella Muete is a school where true Shadowhunters are made, where there is a Morgenstern in hiding, and Jace will uncover her.
1. New Tutor: Jace Lightwood

_This is my first fic in 3__rd__ person so if it's not very good I'm sorry and please tell me. Also for people out there like me who hate it when writers break up a canon pairing to put a character of their own in, don't worry I haven't. Andy is Clary. She's just going by a different name at this time in the fic. OK?_

If you're a shadow hunter who is born and raised in Idris, you do not have the opportunity to home school your children. If you live in Idris you send your children to Bella Muete where all of the best warriors came from. It isn't some walk in the park. It isn't a place to socialise and muck around with your friends like a mundane school Bella Muete is where true Shadowhunters are made. Jace Lightwood walked down the halls of this very school with his head held high. He had just beaten his entire class at fencing, again, and he was very proud of himself. All the girls at his school were attracted to him and paid him attention. And why wouldn't they? He was a sight to look at; it was his personality that wasn't so welcoming. There were only two girls who didn't look at Jace in that was; Isabel Lightwood, his adoptive sister, and Andy Haledon. She was in his year and was a terrible Shadowhunter. She was failing almost every class and was at the bottom of the social heap. No one knew her family, she didn't have any friends. On first arrival Izzy had tried to befriend her, but had been bluntly shove aside. Nobody was friends with Andy Haledon, just like nobody was friends with a Morgenstern.

Aline was distracted during the one to one combat by Jace without his top on, but she was still easily beating Andy. She pushed Andy to the floor for the 3rd time in about 5 minutes causing Ms Hamadan to blow the whistle. "Come on Andy! Since you all got to this school 2 years ago, you are the only one that hasn't progressed. Not even a little bit!" She bit her lip and turned to Jace, who had just floored his sixth victim. "Hey, Mr. Lightwood. Whatever it is that you do to be so good; I want you to teach it to Andy. Every week, Wednesday, 5:00 in here and you can practice for an hour. I hope to see some progress Andy or we won't have a great deal of choice left." She scorned Andy and walked out of the room, the bell that signalled the end of the class rung.

"Great." Jace complained loudly to Aline. "I have to tutor that _freak_. My life can't get much worse!" Aline giggled.

"You can tutor me anytime you want." The light flirting between them made Andy want to hurl, she made gagging sounds which unfortunately they heard.

"Have you got a problem?" Aline whipped round and was right in my face.

"Course not." She replied calmly. "Your boyfriends walking off without you though." Andy stated.

"He's not my boyfriend! And if I were you, I'd watch out. Jace being your new tutor, he could make things very nasty for you." She snarled.

"Oh I doubt that very much." Andy replied coldly. She had lived 10 years with her father. Nothing some stupid teenage boy could do could make her life worse than that.

_Okay so there's Chapter one, Please review when you've read it, I like to hear what you think. In case anyone was wondering. This is the story I promised at the end of Liar, I know I said a few days but surely the same day is better right? Will update before Wednesday but then you won't see me for a whole week *Gasps* because I'm going sailing... Thanks for reading,_

_Unscenced x_


	2. Lesson 1: I'm Better Than You

Jace groaned internally as his hand halted on the doorknob. It was his first tutor session with Andy, and he was dreading it. She was just so, _abnormal, _she was so weird. It wasn't as if she wasn't pretty, and couldn't be popular, I mean he had never looked at her like that, it was just that she could be attractive if it weren't for her horrible personality. Jace slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. She was sat cross legged on the desk, with a book in her hand.

"Okay so maybe we should start with some basics. I know you're going to be just as uncomfortable as me, but you need to learn so we may as well get it over with." She didn't even look up from her book, she just sat there. "Andy?"

"Shut up Jace." She said coldly, her head staying in her book.

"Excuse me? Do you want to fail? Do you want to get kicked out of this school?" He raised his eyebrows at the girl in the corner.

"There is nothing you can teach me pretty boy, so give it up."

"Nothing I can teach you? I'm the best student in the school, and you are the worst, there is plenty I can teach you." He replied, not in a pleasant tone either. She laughed at his comment and once again his eyebrows rose.

"You're wrong. I'll admit, you're good, you're very good. But you're not the best." She said to him confidently, almost cockily. A tone he often used.

"Then who is?" Jace moved his hands to his hips and looked at her in confusion. Who could possibly be better than Jace Lightwood? No one in this school, surely?

"I don't trust you. Why should I tell you anything about me or what I know? You're not my friend; you're not even my aquaintance. I bet you can't even recall my last name. I get it. I'm not pretty like Aline. Why would you want to know anything about me? Why would you care enough to look beyond my skin? Nobody ever does. And I reckon you're one of those people that just judges a book by its cover. Do you even like Aline? Or is she just another 'Smokin' Hot Babe'!"Clary feigned Jace's voice for the last three words of her speech. Jace remained silent, surprised that such a small, young girl could have so much anger in her.

"You're- You're upset about not having friends? Why not try not acting like a freak? Huh? How dare you judge me! I have nothing to be ashamed of!" Andy actually looked shocked at Jace's response.

"Sorry, forgive me; it was wrong of me to judge by how others perceive you. I know how it feels to be hated by someone you barely even know. Tell me. Do you hate me?" Jace was taken aback by the bluntness of her question therefore hesitated with his answer.

"No. I mean, I don't know you well enough to hate you. Hate implies you doing something to cause that feeling. I am not aware of any such event." She smiled and it was the first time Jace had seen Andy smile. It was the first time Andy had smiled in a very long time. "So if we're not going to do any training. And you are determined to flunk out of school. What pray, are we to do in these sessions?"

"I fancy the beach, don't you?" She asked happily.

"But it's raining buckets outside!" Jace exclaimed appalled at Andy suggestion.

"And?" And asked hopping up, finally discarding her book. "I don't let the weather choose my actions. I choose them myself. You coming or not?" She asked walking away. Jace was confused but he found himself intrigued but this side of Andy he had never seen before. So he silently followed.

When they both arrived at the nearby beach it was still raining. Jace had his bag over his head in attempts to keep dry as Andy just let the rain dampen her fiery red curls. Jace followed her down to the sea where she silently watched the waves. "Peaceful, isn't it. The tide never falters. It forever goes in and out. There is nothing man can ever do to stop it. Tell me? What would Aline do, if it was sunny and you took her to the beach?" Jace wondered why she asked this. Why she cared so much.

"Well it would probably involve a small amount of making out. But mostly just her lying in her bikini in the sun, trying to get a tan, while I sit around bored out of my brains. It's ok if some of the lads come though, we play football or volley ball or something, and it can be fun. I generally avoid going with just Aline." She smiled pityingly at Jace.

"Well then I better not be anything like Aline." She smiled again, brighter this time. She really was beautiful Jace thought. Despite her odd personality. Before he could say anything in response Andy had tackled Jace and he was falling to the floor. His head collided with the sand and Andy crashed down on top of him. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this?" She jumped up and started running in the other direction, it was hard to see her through the rain, but Jace could hear her bright laugh. "Come on Jacey, get up!" Jace sprat after her and she turned sharply running at the sea. He followed but was surprised when she wasn't there. Next thing he knew she had collided with his back and had a firm grip on him. He struggled to free himself from her grasp and managed to flip her on to her back. #he straddled her waist and pinned her hands beside her head, smiling triumphantly.

"I won. Got you!" Jace exclaimed. She struggled under his weight causing Jace to topple over and the she was on top. She leant down to his ear and whispered.

"Don't let your guard down pretty boy." She smiled widely and pulled back. She looked him straight in the eye and saw some emotion burning there. He couldn't hide it, it was too strong, but he didn't know what it was. The same emotion was reflected in Andy's eyes and she was simarlily confused.

"JACE!" A shrill voice came from the rain causing Andy to jump off Jace. "What the hell are you doing?" Aline stood in the shelter of a bus stop.

"I- We- We were just practising. You know the tutoring thing. I thought it would be better in the open air." I looked over to Andy, she looked sad, but then her eyes went blank just like always. But Jace couldn't deny he just had twice as much fun with Andy in about an hour that he had ever had with Aline. He wanted to know more about this girl.

_Okay so sorry I took a while updating but I have been away sailing for a week. R.S.P Merrilyn August 2010! XD! Was AMAZING! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always... Review!_

_Unscenced x_


	3. Lesson 2: What's a friend?

_So sorry it's been so long since I updated, school got on top of me, exam year and everything, how many people know what GCSEs are? Pugh SCARY! Basically intense exams that basically determine what I can do in the future... But I'm in a car now on about a three hour journey, so I got a bit of time on my hands._

Aline was clawing Jace's arm protectively, staking her claim, letting all the girls in the room know he was hers, so they better keep their hands off_ . S_he was running her long scarlet nails up and down his forearm. "Jacey? What you doing this afternoon? You wanna go to the beach? Kaelie's going, but I want to take you, I want to show you off." She said smiling.

"Sorry baby, I'd love to, but it's Wednesday, I have to tutor Andy." He smiled his fake smile. If he couldn't use Andy as an excuse, he would have just come up with something else to get out of it.

"Awww but Jacey we never do anything together anymore! Please, just make an excuse. It's not fair!"

"Sorry babe but I don't want to fail, and if I ditch Andy I just might." Jace was always good at lying. In fact, Ms Bronson had come to him this morning to say he didn't have to tutor Andy if he didn't want to, that it was unfair, she had forced it on him. Jace had told her he didn't mind. He was too curious about Andy now. There was something about her; he wanted to be the one to figure her out. He wanted to find her. She was so different, she didn't care about pretty clothes and make-up, but she still came off beautiful, even without these materialistic things. "We'll do something tomorrow, kay babe?"

"Awww…! Please Jacey, Kaelie will make fun if you don't turn up, she'll say you ditched me." Aline's pitch had turned to whining.

"I'm sure you can cope for one day, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away down the corridor to where Andy was waiting for him.

Andy heard the entire conversation between Jace and his 'girlfriend', and she didn't understand. Did they even like each other? What was the point?

"Why are you with her anyway? She's so- so…" Jace chuckled and moved to sit on the opposite bench to her.

"She's hot." He said shrugging his shoulders. "What else is there?"

"What else is there? How about friendship? Have you got friends just because they're cool? Just because they make you feel like you fit in?"

"I don't know why you're talking about; do you even have any friends?" Her eyes rose at this comment and Jace regretted it, would she get upset?

"No, but there's no one at this school I trust. That's what a friend is to me. Someone I can trust everything about me with and could tell them something horrible about myself and still trust them to be there for me, do you have any like friends that?" He contemplated that question for a moment.

"Yes, Alec. I guess he's sort of like my brother too though. His parents adopted me when I was 10 so… I trust him, and his little sister Izzy."

"Okay, he's the one that's with Magnus right? When was the last time you conversed inside school? If people saw you with him they would laugh right? He's not cool enough? But friends are supposed to care no matter what and if your school friends can't take that your best friend is gay then they're stupid mindless idiots and not really your friends. They should accept you no matter what. You know what? On closer examination, I've decided you're not as big of an asshat as you pretend to be. You should show this side more often, it's nice."

"Shhh- I have a reputation to uphold, my friends might disown me." Clary was the one chuckling now, but then she was serious.

"You could do better."

_Okay so I left it there, will update hopefully next week so please review it makes my day, also I'm kind of interested to see what kind of people read my stories, so if you don't mind it would be really useful if you could pm me a couple of details. Nothing explicit just vague things like your country, and maybe county or region and your age and some of the things you're interested in. Nothing major but if you had time that would be really useful to me so please do if you can._

_Unscenced x_


	4. Homework: I Understand Now

_**-IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-**_

_I'm sorry it's been so long but stress and school work got on top of me recently and I've been feeling really low just with self-esteem which didn't really push me to write very much. It probably doesn't help that I read so many amazing stories from amazing writers and you can just tell that they are meant to be writers and I just think that, I want to be them. I want to be able to just sit down and for the words to flow out, but I can't. There are people on here that everybody can't wait for their stories to come out because their incredible and get like 100 reviews per chapter or something ridiculous. I'm one of those writers that people enjoy their stories, but they just use them to fill their time whilst they wait. My best friend can't even be bothered to read them and they're certainly not very long, and she was supposed to be Beta-ing for me and my parents would laugh if they knew I wrote any type of story, even my original work. I'm sorry I'm so gloomy but just think of this, as your Christmas presents, to anyone that it does matter to. After this I'm going away for a week but I'm hoping to start weekly updates on my stories commencing Monday 3__rd__. So for The Place Where Dreams Are Made, it'll be every Thursday, so I'll see you on the 6__th__. Okay so now for the actual chapter, sorry it's not so long but they will get longer, I promise, I have to give a Xmas gift to 3 other stories. Enjoy,_

_Unscenced x_

Jace stretched out on his bed, his feet dangled off the end because of how tall he was. He enjoyed the peace, the Lightwoods had gone out for the day and Jace was left with the entire house to himself. This would have been Aline's idea of a miracle; she would throw a party, or, get friendly with, people, boys. But Jace, Jace just enjoyed the quiet. He liked to watch the world out of his bedroom window and maybe enjoy a decent book, but most of all, he just liked that hour or so in which, he could just be him. No doors, no walls, just him. He knew Aline would call soon. She always did on a Saturday. She always wanted to go to the beach, or the mall, or other stupid places where he was just something she could show off to her friends, Andy was right. He deserved better than a girlfriend he couldn't even stand, or probably couldn't stand him either. He wanted to feel something when he held her hand and when she took him out, he wanted for her to care about it. To feel it rather than just, 'how hot he was'. He wanted more. He needed more.

_Okay, so this chapter is more authors note then actual chapter. But like I said, it's just a Christmas present. Real update will be on the 6__th__ of January then every week and the chapters will be longer. I'm going to try and be a better writer. Sorry it was REALLY short but next chapter will be the next lesson. If anyone is interested in the job of being a Beta, that would be greatly appreciated, please PM me, or leave it in a review. Also my original stuff, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing that, but it has to be someone I trust, because some of it is kind of personal. But again, PM me and I'll get back to you. Sorry for the depressing shit, but I promise, I'll get through it all, and then stuff will be back to normal._

_Thank you for sticking with me_

_Freya Tomlinson_


	5. Lesson 3: You Are

Jace was seated in his class next to Aline who was whispering seductively in his ear. He wasn't paying much attention to her, or to Kaelie who was stroking his leg. Andy had just walked into the room, distracting him from the fake, senseless girls who were practically drooling all over him. He had never realized that she was in his class before. Most of Jace's male friends were in a different class, including Alec and his boyfriend Magnus, but Simon sat with him, eyeing Jace with jealousy. Everyone knew Simon had a huge crush on Kaelie, but she only had eyes for Jace, even if Simon was one of the most popular boys in school.

"Hey Jace." He turned away from Simon to notice that Andy had come closer, standing just behind Simon's shoulder. He cringed away from her; the way boys do from girls when they're young… and not subtly either.

"Oh, err hey," he mumbled embarrassedly. Simon looked at Jace preposterously and in disbelief at Andy's boldness in talking to _us, _before turning to Andy, viewing her as if she was a particularly annoying piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe; with disgust, and exasperation.

"Err," Andy stuttered, clearly uncomfortable in this situation. "Ms Hamadan told me to tell you that she moved our tutoring sessions into the other training room; something about an after school club or I dunno. I wasn't really listening." She looked up at Jace to find his expression cold and detached.

"Cool, right, whatever." he nodded. Andy was surprised at how he was acting, but then again, maybe she shouldn't be. He was popular and she was most certainly not, and he couldn't risk his friends thinking he was a loser. 'Cool' kids were all the same, she should never have thought any different. As if someone like her could be friends with _the _most popular guy in school, it's not like that was what she wanted though. She didn't like this, cool, popular guy from the 'in' crowd, she wanted to know Jace. The Jace she had met in her tutor sessions, the one where he had no one to live up to, where he broke out of his conformed box.

"What do you want loser!" Simon sneered aggressively. Simon had always been a vile person, as long as Jace had known him; jealousy had grasped an innocent little boy, who never said a bad word to anyone, strong, loyal, independent, and warped him, twisted him into something loathsome and hateful. Now there was no way back. "You delivered your message now push off!" Aline and Kaelie giggled at his remark, flipping their hair back and fluttering their eyelashes; still trying to catch Jace's attention. Jace just turned pale and lowered his head.

"Umm… yea, see you, Andy." He said more to the ground than Andy. He wanted her to go away, but he didn't want to make her mad at him, didn't want to upset her.

"Fine, whatever." She said before stalking off to the other side of the room where she sat on her own and put her headphones in.

**-LINE-**

Jace walked into the new tutoring classroom to find Andy lying on the table, headphones in and loud music blaring so that he could hear it, even from the other side of the room. He called out to her but she didn't hear him, so he walked across the room depositing his bag on a nearby table and tapped her with the outside of his hand. Her body snapped up in awareness, her head colliding with his.

"Ouch! Jace, angel you scared me!" She said clutching her head, still trying to get her breath back. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Jace chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I didn't, I called out to you but you were too busy deafening yourself with those headphones of yours, so you didn't hear me. What sort of rubbish can you be listening to anyway? That you wouldn't be able to hear me? That you wouldn't be waiting eagerly in anticipation, huh?" He laughed again at her blank expression. "Sorry I didn't expect you to freak out that badly, shall we start again?" He turned around and walked back to the door while Andy stared after him. What in god's name was he doing?

"Hey," he said knocking on the door of the classroom. "I'm here now so we can get started." He walked back across the room to where Andy was still sat, dumbstruck at his display. She stared at him for several more seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell was the point in that?" She asked between giggles, real giggles, not the high pitched girly ones that emitted from most girls mouths when talking to him.

"No point. Sometimes you have to do stuff that doesn't have a point. Sometimes you have to do something, just because you want to." He said simply. "Plus, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

"Shut up, no it's not." She pushed on his shoulder, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"Yes it is." He sat down beside her again. "You should do it more often, it's pretty." He said, admiring the beauty of the aforementioned and watched in amusement as she blushed a brilliant shade of red and ducked her head at his compliment.

"No wait, I'm still mad at you." Remembering how he acted earlier, it was almost impossible to believe that this boy in front of her was the same person she talked to before. She turned her back to him stubbornly, though not really being completely serious.

"Hey, I was a jerk. I'm sorry, I just wonder sometimes if my friends would still accept me if I didn't conform to what they wanted me to be like. I guess I just wasn't sure if I was ready to find out just yet. I didn't want to know if all I could offer to them was my popularity. I really am sorry. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe today we'd actually do some training, since that's what we're supposed to be doing and all?" Jace thought it was a bit daft after all, maintaining these tutoring sessions, without actually doing any tutoring.

"Umm… sure, alright then, what d'you want to do?" She asked sceptically. Andy knew that she didn't need Jace to teach her how to fight, so whatever they did, wouldn't really matter anyway, she learnt everything she needed from her father.

"What are you better at? Weapon fighting, or hand-to-hand combat? We'll start with your strengths." She thought about it for a moment. Her father had always drilled into her head the importance of utilizing whatever weapons she had. She could turn almost anything into a weapon, from a pencil to a rubber duck, foolish as that sounded, however so she rarely had use for hand-to-hand combat. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to use it to her advantage. She could floor a man twice her size in less than sixty seconds. But she had definitely had less training in the latter.

"Weapon fighting probably, but let's do hand to hand combat, that sounds like way more fun. I never did much of that as a kid." Jace smiled, naturally this time, not his usual cocky smirk. He found it hard to believe that she had done any training when she was younger, if she had, surely she'd be able to keep up in lessons.

"Hand to hand combat it is then. Give me a hand with the mats then and we can get started." He instructed. Andy proceeded to join him where he approached the cupboard that contained the training mats and aided him in taking out a couple.

"This should be okay," he stood directly in front of her. "Okay now just come at me; attack me as you would a demon."

"You're definitely ugly enough to be a demon." She said under her breath, not really meaning it. Jace was beautiful, and he knew it well, often used it to his advantage but he had never felt beautiful inside, and used sarcasm to cover that fact up, but Andy was starting to make him feel more confident, better about himself. Andy knew that Jace would be expecting her to run straight at him, like any normal rookie would, but she wasn't normal. She did run straight at him but as he went to fend her off, she lent to the right and attacked the side he had left wide open. She pushed out causing him to stumble, but not hard enough for him to actually fall. Jace was impressed by the fact that she managed to get to him and this meant that maybe he would have to go all out. So he did. They were pretty evenly matched, and this was the longest either of them had fought hand to hand and not brought their opponent down, but Andy had a slight upper hand and was getting closer to pinning him, when he called for her to stop.

"Okay enough, enough; I don't think my ego can take any more of this." He chuckled breathlessly as he stood from the floor putting his arms up in surrender. "Why don't you do that in class?" Jace was puzzled, if she could fight like that, why did she need to be tutored? Jace had never gone up against a student that had even come close to beating him, this was a peculiar situation.

"Why should I? Maybe because I'm not like you, I don't have any friends. I don't have anyone to conform to so that they'd like me. People here don't need to know everything about me" She said with a sad smile.

"Oh, I don't know." Jace said sarcastically. "Maybe you should so you don't get thrown out?"

"It's not important. I won't be here much longer anyway." Jace wanted to enquire more, but it was clear she didn't want to share it with him. It's not like he was about to confess his secrets either. His unwelcome past.

"So, what's next?" She changed the topic quickly. She didn't want to think about leaving. She'd travelled around the world, different names, different person, and never before had she regretted leaving a place. She was certain that she could have been content in many of the places she 'stopped off at' on the endless journey that was her existence, but she never really gave herself the chance to be happy, she cut herself off and within a few months was running again. She was constantly running and it didn't matter how much she wanted to stay, she never could; so she excluded herself, kept herself away from the inner circles, or any circles for that matter, and didn't let anyone in, kept to the side lines, lived her life as the loner kid in the corner, the silent observer who never did anything special. She didn't want to admit it, because she couldn't afford to form attachments, she really wouldn't be here much longer, but she already considered Jace a friend, just as he felt the same.

_Here you go, as promised, I'd like to thank Mosaicmaker and KoolaidGoddess for reviewing the last chapter, as reviews are greatly appreciated and important to me. I'd also like to thank mosaicmaker (Again!) for being my first ever beta reader! Thank you! And you helped to make this chapter better and thanks to her, for your pleasure, almost twice as long. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Next update will be next Thursday. Thank you for reading,_

_Unscenced x_


	6. Lesson 4: I'm Bored, Let's Play!

Jace slumped into his chair with a sulky expression and a petulant groan.

English.

He had no trouble with the subject per say, but he still found it overly irritating to be forced to sit through fifty minutes of stultified droning that was spectacularly, masquerading as a lesson. Apparently even Shadowhunters needed to know how to analyse poems, as if he was planning to be some dreary poet by day, but a Demon slayer by night. Yes, he is of course going to use that skill every day.

It was a load of bull. He could speak seven languages, fight off any monster he was faced with, do mental math in a heartbeat , always have a girl on his arm and look spectacular throughout it all, but _nooo_, he had to analyse and pretend to give damn what Shakespeare wrote over a hundred years ago. Fascinating, really.

He was resting his head on the table, as the lesson had not yet begun, when Kaelie came and sat in the vacant seat next to him.

"Hey, Jacey." She whispered alluringly into his ear. "I was wondering, I'm having a party at my house, the whole year is invited, d'you think you could make it, baby?" She said in her sickly sweet voice. She sounded like she wasn't sure if she wanted to sound innocent, or like a slut. I guess she wasn't sure which would appeal to him most, so she mixed the two, however the result, probably not what she had wanted; it took most of his willpower not to physically cringe.

"Pwetty Pwease!" She begged, her voice rising up in pitch. He groaned internally and plastered a half interested smile on his face, or at least he tried.

"Ummm, yea maybe, I'll think about it, if I have time." He turned to face the front as the teacher walked in and Kaelie, after a half enthusiastic exclamation, flitted off to her seat beside Aline as Alec assumed the one next to him.

"Hey, little brother." Alec grinned at him, showing off all his teeth, it was cute really. Alec still smiled like a twelve year old kid who had just been given a lollypop.

"Err… Hey?" Jace said, confusedly. Alec was looking at him really strangely. Jace knew that Alec was gay and all, but he was practically his brother, this was just creepy. Jace hesitated before asking him what was up.

"Errm, Alec, are you okay?" Alec snapped out of his daze and a huge grin spread out over his face.

"Oh yea, Magnus and I just-" Jace cut him off, guessing that he probably didn't want to know the answer to that question; he defiantly didn't want to know the specifics.

"Hey it's not what you were thinking! Kaelie just invited us to her party, and we like never get invited to these things. We're not actually that popular you know, despite popular opinion." He said with a giggle. Seriously, Magnus was turning my brother into a girl! Giggling? What's next, eye shadow? "Nobody is really that fussed whether we are or aren't at parties. I'm not really that fussed but Magnus is really excited, I think he's going to pick out a whole new outfit for it." Jace smiled warmly at his brother. He was sweet really, always looking out for other people and going along with what would make them happy. Magnus was lucky to have found him. "Although unfortunately, probably containing a matching sparkly hairband." He added, a gentle look coming into his eyes when he talked about his boyfriend. "So, are you going?" He asked gleefully. "Please say you are, it'll make it a lot less uncomfortable for me, and I'll make sure Izzy doesn't cook for a month, please!" I looked at him sceptically, he was using my weakness, I would do almost anything to stop myself from being fed my sisters horrible, grotesque attempt at cooking; something that tasted so vile it could only be compared to that of pigs brains and a thick helping of mustard put through a blender.

"Fine." Jace muttered, giving in. Alec knew that he would eventually; Jace had always had a weakness where his brother was concerned, a want to protect him from the world. He thought it might have originated in primary school, where Alec was quite spectacularly bullied. "But if I have to go near Izzy's cooking anytime soon, I will make you regret it."

**-LINE-**

Andy was sitting idly in the corner of the room waiting for Jace to arrive, flicking through a book, 1984, it was a bit strange, but incredible at the same time, but she couldn't completely focus on it. She was confused about a strange turn of events that occurred today. Kaelie Bluefae, who had done nothing other than laugh at her before, not even said a word to her, save a couple of times to make snide remarks, had invited her to one of her parties. She couldn't fathom why this was, and with most people in this school, she would have just presumed that they were being nice, but Kaelie, well.

Kaelie was one of those 'popular' kids who could do whatever he or she wanted and get away with it, but she only did something if it benefited her in the end. She was a piece of work that was for sure. She was up to something nasty but Andy couldn't for the life of her figure out.

"Hey, what's up?" Jace asked strolling casually into the room and depositing his bag onto the nearest table. Andy looked up at him and shrugged unemotionally.

"Hey?" Jace probed, puzzled. "Seriously, are you okay?" Jace sat down next to Andy.

"Nothing, I'm overreacting. Kaelie asked me to come to her party on Saturday; she's never even talked to me properly before. I don't get it." She sighed. "I can't get it out of my head that she's planning something." Jace hooked his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Alec's making me go, I'll protect you from Kaelie's wrath. I promise!" Jace grinned and so did Andy at his mock chivalrous attitude, and ducked her head. "And look, there's that pretty smile again." Andy blushed deeper but was overall pleased with the compliment. "And plus, if you go, it'll be less boring for me."

"Boring?" She raised her eyebrows, "I thought that you'd be too busy fighting away the masses to be able to even talk to me." He laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe fighting away the masses isn't something I find fun anymore. Please come! I'll even pick you up, you'll get to ride with me! Isn't that persuasion enough? Six o'clock?" He put on his sweet, innocent puppy dog face, pleading with her. It was funny when he thought about how that about half an hour ago, Alec was begging a very reluctant Jace to go, now Jace was sort of excited at the prospect of Andy accompanying him there; more excited than he'd ever been in prospect of one of Kaelie's parties before.

"Fine! But if anything happens I'm outta there, kay?"

"Kay." Jace grinned and stood up. "Okay then, let's get on with it."

"Get on with what? I don't need training, you know that, remember stupid?"

Jace smiled and bent down so that their eyes were at the same level.

"Maybe not, but I'm bored."

_Okay there you go as promised. Next update will be same time next week, please review. And also please check out my blog (Unscenced(dot)blogspot(dot).com) which contains banners/ trailers/ teasers and links to all my FanFictions, and please leave a comment because my friend put a lot of effort into it receiving no gain from it and she doesn't get the amazingness of your reviews and I think she deserves a thank you for putting in so much effort so please, please, please, please, please, and will see you next week. I'd also like to thank my beautiful, talented, amazing, lifesaver of a beta, MosaiacMaker! Thank you! If not for her, this update wouldn't be so great!_

_Unscenced x_

_P.S there will be a teaser on there before Friday! Xx_


	7. Homework: Who to trust?

Andy pondered her very limited selection of clothing that was formal enough to attend such an event, and it was true, there was not a lot to choose from. In the end, she decided to just dress up a fairly simple outfit; she wore a loose blue top that was hanging off one shoulder, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, the diamond studs her mother had given her and a black and white chunky necklace. Add a pair of black heels and a leather jacket, and she presumed she was probably as presentable as she could be with her limited wardrobe.

She started to nervously bite on her lip as she fixed her hair back with a pin and waited for Jace to arrive. He was punctual to the second, slamming his knuckles against the wood of Andy's door at exactly eight o'clock, dressed in his usual black attire.

"Be right there!" Jace heard Andy call, her voice muffled by the door. "It's open! Come right in!" Jace hesitantly pushed the door ajar and stepped into the house. Looking around, he noticed that there was little in the way of decoration, just plain blue walls and black carpet. There was also a simple wooden counter top adorned with intricate leaves and a basic phone set atop of it.

"Hey." A breathy greeting came from the base of the stairs and Jace looked up to see Andy stood there waiting for him. His breath caught, she wasn't dressed, like most other girls he'd been with, showing as much skin as physically possible, but still managed to look amazing, in fact, she was showing very little skin, but she looked beautiful and just as hot as any bimbo in a short, low-necked dress.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He managed to force out after the slight brain melt at the sight of her.

"Yeah." She smiled and walked the rest of the way to him. "I'm ready." He smiled in response and took her hand.

"Let's go then."

The journey wasn't uncomfortable. It passed easily with light, fluffy conversation and very little effort, but that didn't stop the ball of anticipation building up inside of Andy's stomach as the drive went on. This would never be a situation she was comfortable with, these people weren't people she was ever going to be comfortable with, Kaelie and the like. They arrived after a quick fifteen minute journey to a building Jace was very familiar with, but for Andy, it was somewhere she could only dream of having an acquaintance in. It was large, like, twenty bedrooms large and elegantly decorated down to the very last detail. It made her house look like a hovel.

"Wow. It's huge. Like, really huge. Wow." Jace chuckled at Andy's inability to control her speech, at her wonder of the place she was at.

"It's amazing!" She said, staring intently at the balconies edged with flowers of every colour, the gold patterned patio furniture, the loud music and bright lights coming from the wide Victorian style windows.

"It's just a house."

"Yes, but it's one hell of a house." Jace chuckled before getting out and walking around to open Andy's door.

"My lady." He said offering her his hand.

"Kind sir." She retorted.

"C'mon, I promised Alec I'd come and give him and Magnus some moral support… And Izzy will be here as well, just stay away from her cooking and don't let her take you shopping and I think you two will actually get on well." He smiled and turned back towards his recently made friend before pulling her through the heavy oak doors.

"Jacey!" A vile high-pitched squeal emitted from nearby. "You came!"

Kaelie emerged from the crowed in a very revealing pink dress with a neck line that went down to her belly button and was about mid-thigh length. She also wore pink and black high heels and had her blonde hair elegantly twisted on the back of her neck.

"Jacey!" Aline emerged from the crowd in an equally revealing dress, but in blood red and was wearing the most ridiculous shoes Andy had ever seen. They were also red and were about twelve inches high and instead of placing the weight on the balls of her feet, she was on her toes. They could not be comfortable. "Hey baby." She smiled seductively.

"Jacey, there's a spare bedroom upstairs." Kaelie added, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Jace just looked uncomfortable then turned to Andy.

"Hey look everyone!" Kaelie called out, having noticed Andy, everyone becoming silent to listen to her speech. "Andy's trying to be cool han_ging with the cool kids!"_

_**Sorry it's late but I only just got it back from my /beta, in her defence though, I did disappear for a month with no notice at all, and from you… I'm sooo sorry! Exams, Coursework deadlines! I won't disappear again, I promise! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to my amazing talented Beta reader mosaicmaker, R&R, Chow for now! (Okay that was lame)**_

_**Unscenced Xx**_

_**(P.S. Outfits are on my blog Unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com take a look and leave a comment, I took down the thing that meant you had to sign in to leave a comment… So you can leave anonymous comments!)**_


	8. Lesson 5: Life Is Beautiful

The whole room was now either laughing or too drunk to notice that Kaelie had even said anything. She continued anyway.

"I mean look at her, she thinks she's so cool just because she has Jace as a tutor! C'mon girl just face it, you're never going to be good enough for Jacey." Aline smirked, chipping into the round of "insult Andy".

"Yea, and even if you were, he's mine so back off." Aline sneered viciously.

Andy wasn't at all surprised by the girl's outburst. She knew the evening would not go off without a hitch, but she though Kaelie might have had some form of wit in her plan, rather than just verbally assaulting her, and not even in an intelligent way.

"Hey guys, lay off. Andy was invited just like the rest of us were, so she has every right to be here." Andy was surprised to find Jace defending her, although it could have some damaging effects to his reputation.

"Yeah," Kaelie continued, her acid voice dripping with venom and hatred. "But unlike the rest of us, no one likes her; no one wants her to be here." Jace was about to reply when somebody else, much to Andy's surprise, beat him to the punch.

"No one likes you either, and yet you don't see us making a total fool out of ourselves pointing it out. You're only popular for your ability to give us free booze, and how simple it is for a guy to get into your pants." She said.

"Why you- How dare you talk to me like that! You have no right you little-"

"Think very carefully about what you are going to say next, I could easily knock the few remaining brain cells out of your skanky blonde head." She smiled sweetly at Kaelie who was now practically fuming. "Great party by the way Kaelie!" She added before turning and walking to where Andy still stood, shocked at the outburst from the popular girl that had only once before showed any interest in talking to her, and had blown her off instantly at the time.

"It's Izzy, and you're welcome." She said jutting her hand out to shake Andy's.

"Err… Andy, nice to meet you?" She stammered, unsure of Isabelle's intentions.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Will I, _Jacey_?" She said mocking Aline's nickname for him.

"Ha ha, very funny lil' sis, but I wouldn't be so sure about the no biting thing." She laughed humourlessly before skipping off to her friends.

"It was real nice to meet you, Andy!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"She's never going to let me live that down." He muttered darkly to himself.

"You want to get out of here?" Jace enquired. "This party blows." He said as he unenthusiastically shrugged off the third girl that had come and rubbed up against him in the hopes of getting his attention.

"Yeah," Andy replied, eyeing Jace with little envy. "I think that's best."

**-LINE-**

"Okay, this is my very favourite place in all of Idris." We were currently atop of the hill in front of the guard, looking down on Idris in all its twinkling, night-time glory.

"I come up here just to think sometimes. Just to get away from life." Jace continued.

"It's, this, it is incredible." The view was truly breath taking, the city quiet but still working, alive, just in a less obvious way from the daytime. Andy turned to Jace and was suddenly very aware that they were very close. He looked unwaveringly at her, his amber eyes serious in the dark.

"Beautiful." The word passed his lips slowly.

"It is. Idris is amazing, and I don't ever want to leave." Replied Andy, staring straight back at his molten pools of gold.

"I wasn't talking about the city." Jace whispered as he closed the distance between them, finally grazing his lips gently over hers.

_**Sorry this is late, my amazing Beta, Mosaicmaker got this back to me yesterday, and I completely forgot to upload it. So I apologise immensely, *Hides from angry readers throwing vegetables* Okay so the outfits for Clary, Kaelie and Aline are on my blog- Unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com –If you'd like to check them out. Okay so, R&R, and there will be a teaser for next Fridays update on my blog today.**_

_**Unscenced Xx**_


	9. Lesson 6: Conflictions

_**Okay so before the chapter, I'd like to address a pretty serious issue and I'd appreciate it if you read this. I read FanFiction myself and I am well aware of the frustrations of waiting a long time for a chapter and I apologise for my lengthy absence, however, under no circumstances is it okay for anyone to send rude messages/ reviews demanding updates. This is my life, and sometimes I can't necessarily keep to a schedule, and for someone to insult me just for a chapter is so far beyond appropriate. To those individuals who have stuck with me and accepted the wait for this chapter, thank you, and for those few individuals who have contacted me about the lengthy wait for this chapter in a rude way, you have no idea what happens in my life, you don't know me, you cannot just assume the only reason I don't update is because I'm too lazy or can't be bothered.**_

Andy Haledon sat in an armchair in one corner of her room studying her chewed nails; desperately trying to not let her thoughts stray back to events that occurred earlier that evening. She had kissed Jace Lightwood. No one had ever wanted her before, not like that. Not as a friend even. The only person who had ever wanted her was her possessive, sadistic father and his reasoning's were very different.

The rest of the evening had ended awkwardly with neither of them quite knowing what to say. Andy didn't know whether or not Jace actually had feelings for her or whether he just thought of her as another conquest, another 'fit' girl to overcome. She guessed she'd just have to wait and see whether or not he'd talk to her at school, or whether status would still be important.

Jace Lightwood sat with his family at the dinner table. Robert and Maryse were conversing softly about their days spent apart from one another, Alec switched between scarfing down the contents of his plate and diving for his phone to intercept yet another text from Magnus. Isabelle squealed as her younger brother Max throw bits of mash potato into her hair and attempting to get the attention of her conversing parents. None of them noticed any strange behaviour at their table. They didn't notice the boy picking at his food or staring off at nothing in particular. They didn't notice Jace's apparent lack of appetite or social skill. Or that his thoughts had drifted far away from that room, to a girl who currently sat chewing her fingernails nearly off her fingers.

Jace wasn't sure even now why he did it. It wasn't planned or thought out, he just saw her face inches from his and he felt something in his stomach gravitating him towards her, pulling him closer. She tasted sweeter than strawberries, and yet no amount of it had made him sick or put him off. Her lips were like cocaine, one taste and he wanted more. His mind came back to him as he noticed the ridiculousness of his thoughts; she had reduced him to thinking in clichés, something he did not appreciate.

They hadn't really talked a lot after it had happened either and that presented a severe problem. How would she be expecting him to act in school tomorrow? Would she expect him to be her girlfriend now? And what about Aline? What was he to do with her? Yes this night had really not turned out the way anyone expected. Only time would tell what was going to follow.

**-LINE-**

Andy took a deep breath as she entered her form room the following morning; she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She kept her eyes down a resumed her usual seat in the corner, what she didn't know though was that someone had been waiting for her.

"Hey, you mind if I sit?" Came a voice from Andy's left. She looked up and was met with the same face as the girl that had spoken up for her at Kaelie's party.

"Go ahead." Andy even tried for a smile and almost succeeded. _Almost._

"So where d'you get off to after the party blew, Jace came home in a well weird mood."

"Nowhere really just for a walk." Isabelle looked at her disbelievingly.

"Okay so Jace may have the emotional range of a teaspoon and be as hard to read as Lord of the Rings but being his sister and all I have learnt to differentiate between different grunts, and last night, he was definitely displaying confused grunts, please tell me what happened! Nothing happens to me, I have to live vicariously through others, that's why I intercepted your fight, not that I didn't think you could take her, I just really enjoy a good cat fight and unfortunately everyone likes me. See," she pointed at Kaelie and Aline who were animatedly waving at her to go and join them with huge smiles plastered on their faces. "No matter what I do they don't seem to get the picture that I think they're fake, tacky sluts and I can't stand them."

"You could always tell them that; get a little adventure in your life."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" She said in a mocking voice, "but don't change the subject I am insistent on knowing what happened, don't worry I can keep my mouth closed." Andy grinned but pretended to zip her lips and then padlock them. "Alright then I'll guess, you're easier to read than a magazine, and I really like magazines. It's your eyes; they're too emotional. So you went for a walk first?" She paused gauging Andy's reaction. "Yes. You were alone? Yes." Andy could see the cogs turning inside Isabelle's head, and then suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh my God! You totally snogged my brother didn't you! Didn't you!" Andy felt a blush engulf her whole face as it became heated quickly reaching out and covering Isabelle's mouth.

"Shhhh!" But it was alright, no one had noticed. "It doesn't matter anyway; nothing's going to happen about it." Andy said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Oh no I wouldn't bet on that. My brother's just a bit of a plank that's all: super strong but also thick as anything. Give him time, he'll come around, he just takes longer than most." Andy's eyes turned towards the other side of the room to meet a pair of gold ones that reflected the conquest that was raging within him at that time.

She might just not have the time he needed.

_**I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be, I'll try to crack one out next weekend but I have other fics that haven't been updated in a really long time either and I have an exam next week. A-Level Biology… Fuuun… Reviews are like caffeine, they keep me going.**_

_**Unscenced x**_


End file.
